In Bella's Eyes
by Stars in the Sunshine
Summary: Oneshot. Edward/Bella. Sorry, I suck at summery's, but this is pretty good. Not writen by me, but my best friend.


**Hey there. My friend Becky wrote this but she doesn't have an account on here so i told her i'd put it up on here for her.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own a thing. The **_**italics **_**is the song. The bolded stuff is the flashbacks.**

**In Bella's Eyes**

"Edward for God's sake, slow down!" I screamed as he urged the car up to 200 MPH. He only chuckled; surely hearing my heart's increased beat. But once he saw there was no amusement on my face, he let out a sigh, and as he rolled his golden eyes, he slowed the car to a tolerable speed. For a moment, after I had calmed down, my eyes were caught by the beauty of his face as he pretended to watch the road. His dazzling, half smile stretched along his flawless lips, obviously enjoying me staring at him.

Then a song came on. Through the radio I listened to find out what the interesting melody would turn out to be…

"_She stares through my shadow. __She sees something more. __Believes there's a light in me. __She is sure."_

It was 'In Her Eyes' by Josh Groban. As I listened to the music flow through the car, I couldn't help but think of Edward and how this all began.

"_And her truth makes me stronger. __Does she realize? __I awake every morning with her strength by my side."_

I caught a glance at Edward. His eyes were twinkling; he could sense the connection in the song as well.

"_I am not a hero."_

As I listened to those words my mind flew back in time to visit that day in the lunchroom when I told Edward of my theories.

**"What if I am not a super hero."**

"_I am not an angel."_

The first word that came into my mind as I heard that line was 'James' and Edward's voice when he saved my life for the hundredth time.

**I heard the sound of an angel calling my name; calling me to the only heaven I wanted. 'Oh no, Bella, no!' The angel's voice cried in horror.**

"_I am just a man."_

**'I may not be human, but I am a man,' he assured me.**

This made blood rush to my face in a bright red blush.

"_A man who's trying to love her. __Unlike any other. __In her eyes I am…"_

I felt something cold and hard grasp my fingers. I didn't have to look down to realize what it was. I only smiled and squeezed my hand around his.

"_This world keeps on spinning. __Only she stills my heart."_

My smile grew. The connection I had with these words was the complete opposite. I laughed. _He's_ the one who makes _me _dizzy. My whole body warmed as I clearly remembered that first day. That perfect day (except for when Edward had been to overwhelmed with my closeness, and showed me why I could never escape him if did lose control) in our meadow.

**I was terrified to close my eyes, though the cool forest air whipped against my face and burned them. I felt as if I were stupidly sticking my head out the window of an airplane in flight. And, for the first time in my life, I felt the dizzy faintness of motion sickness.**

**'Exhilarating, isn't it?' His voice was high, excited.**

**'Bella?' he asked, anxious now.**

**'I think I need to sit down,' I gasped.**

"_She's my inspiration,"_

**The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of the notes.**

**'You inspired this one,' he said softly.**

"_She's my northern star."_

**"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason… and then you shot across my sky like a meteor."**

"_I don't count my possessions. __All I call mine. __I will give her completely. _'_till the end of all time!"_

I shivered with joy, feeling the stinging tear line my eyes. For we would be together forever, wouldn't we? Until the end of time. It was as if this song was written for the two of us.

"_I am not a hero! __I am not an angel! __I am just a man!"_

Sure enough, Edward had caught the scent of the tears now rolling down my cheek. With one hand on the wheel and the other in my grasp, he leaned over and kissed away the tears.

"_A man who's trying to love her. __Unlike any other. __In her eyes I am! __In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need! __In her eyes time passes by and she is with me!"_

I would be with him, whether he likes it or not. I sniffed as the melody rang in my ear in a pattern of pianos and violins. Edward gave me a puzzled look. I only stared at him and smiled. I turn away, forcing him to watch the road. I listened to the rest of the song while running my thumb repeatedly across his knuckles.

All but the piano and the singer's voice stopped at ounce.

The voice softened.

"_I am not a hero. __I am not an angel. __I am just a man, a__ man who's trying to love her. __Unlike any other."_

As the song was quickly descending toward completion, Edward leaned close. Bringing our lips centimeters apart.

"_In her eyes I aaaaaaam!"_

He whispered these words on my lips as he came closer until, finally brought our lips together into a kiss. All reason retreated from my mind, in that one instant. The fact that Edward was still driving was lost and forgotten. But he abruptly pulled away, eyes showing hints of concern.

"Breath, Bella."


End file.
